Perception
by Sauura
Summary: There wasn't a need to question it


He is already awake, lying upon his bed, facing the ceiling and thinking of nothing in particular. He does not want to get up, but there is a knock on the front door, heard softly down the corridor. He knows already who it is, and for this person, he will make an exception.

With his feet dragging upon the wooden floorboards, he calls out to the guest that he'll be there soon. Sasuke shuffles at his own pace, when he opens the front entrance, he is greeted with the sight of Sakura holding within her arms a basket of what he can imagine is breakfast.

"You look like you just got up," says Sakura.

Sasuke yawns, "I did," and steps back to give way for her to enter his apartment.

Sakura walks in and within two steps, pivots on her heel to turn and tell him, "I hope you're hungry".

Sasuke shrugs, but for Sakura, that indicates a 'yes'. She heads straight to the kitchen, making herself at home immediately as she begins setting the breakfast she has bought for the both of them.

Sasuke grabs the plate she has made for him over her shoulder. Sakura blushes, but it is hidden. The pair then make their way into the living room to eat.

They sit upon the couch, Sakura begins immediately talking about her schedule for today. He listens, silently, and only speaks when she addresses him, asking him of his plans.

"I don't really have anything on today," replies Sasuke.

"Oh that's lucky," grumbles Sakura, "I have horribly long shift today".

The way Sakura talks, fast and enthusiastic despite the hour; is rather comforting. Sasuke – he likes to listen, and watch.

Sometimes Sakura will tell him things far too technical for his understanding, but he drinks in every word regardless. Sometimes Sakura will apologies for rambling too long on frivolities (and afterwards, Sasuke will assure that that it is fine).

Sometimes though, Sakura; she speaks to him of things she has not told any one else – insecurities, nice things that occurred during her day, rantings to get off her chest. She speaks of these and Sasuke, he appreciates that she finds him a suitable person to talk of such things with.

With her empty plate upon her lap, Sakura quickly glances at his clock, stating, "I should go now, my shift begins soon".

Sasuke stands up, taking her plate and putting it on top of his. Sakura offers to help him wash up. He however tells her that it is 'fine' and to 'head off before you're late'. She waves softly before leaving his sight and walking out of his apartment.

Sasuke heads to the kitchen to begin washing up.

.

.

There is no sound except the breeze through the trees and the cut of the air as his katana whirls through with its motions. Fluidity with the blade; Sasuke is at one with his weapon, as if an extension of his body.

He trains rigorously, and he trains alone. So when an interruption occurs, Sasuke begrudgingly stops his sword-word to address the nuisance.

"Did you forget teme? We're meeting Sakura-chan for lunch today".

Sasuke rests the point of his katana on the ground, "it's still too early".

"Maybe," says Naruto, "but she won't mind".

Sasuke steps and turns around, he begins the motions of his sword work once more.

"Oi, teme. Don't ignore me!" Naruto moves in closer.

Sasuke stops once more, looking over his shoulder, he says, "don't bother her. She may be busy".

But Naruto insists to the contrary, exclaiming that he'd called ahead and that Sakura is not busy.

It sounds like a lie. But with no way to refute the claim, Sasuke concedes with a soft sigh. The Uchiha walks to the rock that his sword case rests upon, sheathing the weapon away, he secures the katana upon his back.

"Uh, you can't exactly go around walking into a hospital with your bloody sword teme," Naruto state with a monotone.

Sasuke shifts his shoulder, stating, "it doesn't matter," before adding, "either this or we need to make a trip back to my apartment".

Naruto looks to his friend, incredulous in expression. Sasuke knows why, he can be home and back in a flash is he so desires. But he doesn't. Shrugging, the Uchiha begins heading towards the hospital. Naruto follows, grumbling incoherently under his breath.

.

.

"So uh I, we are here to see Sakura, uh, Haruno," Naruto leans over the counter, and with the cheesiest grin, he addressees the receptionist, "you wouldn't know where she is?"

Naruto – _lacklustre at wooing_. But to Sasuke's surprise, the receptionist blushes and fumbles a bit while retrieving the file that indicates where each staff is working today.

"She's probably in her office," the receptionist says, meekly looking away.

An even brighter grin and Naruto's signature thumbs up is what the woman gets in reply. Naruto gives small nod in Sasuke's direction and begins walking down the corridor. The blond stops within seven steps and turns back to see Sasuke unmoved from the reception counter.

"It's this way," states Sasuke, pointing in the direction the opposite Naruto had been travelling.

Nodding slowly, Naruto replies, "yea, I knew that," and turns to retrace his steps.

Falling in line with the Uchiha, the pair move through the hallways with Sasuke leading. Naruto asks if Sasuke actually knows the way, because he himself does not. Sasuke's reply with a short, concise, "yes".

The door to her office, wooden with a small plaque for her name. Naruto, for no reason, decides to state that, "this must be it". Sasuke rolls his eyes and opens to door.

The room is empty. The desk; very messy.

"Aw, that lady lied to us," Naruto grumbles, walking into the office and looking around.

Sasuke takes his Katana off his back and places it beside Sakura's chair. He turns back to address Naruto, "I think I know where she is".

With no further words (despite Naruto's insistence for an explanation), Sasuke leaves the office. Naruto, again, follows behind. He asks continually where they are going and how Sasuke is to know of their team mates whereabouts. Sasuke answers none of these questions. Instead choosing to walk quietly towards his desired destination.

Third floor storage closet. Rarely used, spacious and almost soundproof – at least, that is what Sasuke knows from Sakura's testimony. He opens the door to said unit, he finds Sakura sitting cross-legged upon the floor. A textbook and notepad by her side, she is engrossed entirely within her work. So much so that she doesn't notice when Sasuke enters the closet, but she does when Naruto comes in.

"Sakura-chan, there you are! Why are you here anyway?"

Naruto's voice is what startles Sakura out of her reverie. With a jolt, the kunochi looks up towards the two intruders, her expression changing quickly from shock to embarrassment.

"Oh, hey," she offers weakly. Setting down her pen, Sakura stands up and grins, as if ashamed of begin caught within a secret, "what're you guys doing here?"

"Naruto said he called ahead for lunch," explains Sasuke.

Sakura's eyes briefly pass over the blond, who stands sheepishly in light of the confession. She then looks back to Sasuke to say, "no he didn't".

It is at this point Naruto feels the need interject, "but whatever, we're here now right? We should get lunch Sakura-chan".

Sakura brightens at this. Stating first she needs to put away her things, but then she will join them.

"No need, I'll grab lunch for all of us down at that shop on the first floor," insists Naruto, "you know the one".

Sasuke affirms on behalf of both himself and Sakura, stating that they will be in her office (lunch room is too crowded anyway). The group part ways. Naruto bounds off down the corridor towards the elevator. Sasuke and Sakura proceed in the other direction.

She holds her textbook and notepad pressed against her chest. She begins to speak as they near her office. Sasuke opens the door for her and Sakura enters.

She notices his sword propped against her chair. She smiles at him and moves to sit upon the examination table. Sasuke moves his Katana and takes her chair, reclining back as far as it wont go – Sakura decides to comment.

"Trying to break the spine of my only chair?"

Sasuke smiles up at her, "these chairs are designed to lean back a little".

She shrugs, "if you say so".

Sometimes, during the moments when the two only have each other for company, it is not Sakura who holds the conversation, but Sasuke. Rare indeed, and though he does not discuss with the same level of exuberance and detail as Sakura does, he still converses freely with the kunochi. Who (like he does with her) drinks in every word.

His voice fills the silence of her office, Sakura is quiet but intent. It is only when Naruto barges in, hands full with their lunches does Sasuke stop speaking.

"I only guessed what kind of flavour you would want Sakura-chan," Naruto hands her a boxed meal, Sakura assures him that what he has chosen is fine.

As a group, their conversation generally falls under light-hearted – and today is no different. Naruto talks of everything and nothing. Sakura periodically laughs or scolds the blonde for his antics (though without any real vitriol). Sasuke; he watches, imputing here and there.

"Sakura-chan, you look a little tired though, have you been getting enough sleep?" asks Naruto, slurping his noodles between his lips.

Sakura shakes her head softly and admits, "probably not, but I think it's enough for now".

When the three of them finish their meals, Sasuke is first to stand up and state that both he and Naruto will get out of her way now, no need to intrude longer than necessary. Sakura laughs softly, insisting that is never the case. But even Naruto concedes to this one.

"We should probably get going though Sakura-chan," says Naruto, "you looked pretty busy when we got here".

Sakura's wry smile is enough to tell Sasuke that Naruto is right with his assertion.

Naruto leaves the office first, with a bid of goodbye touched with a signature Naruto send-off. Sasuke hangs back briefly, whispering to Sakura quickly before he leaves, "if its easier, you can stay at my place tonight since it's closer to the hospital. You wont need to travel all the way back to your place then".

Sakura does not respond with words. But her smile, and her warm expression in reaction tells Sasuke she is truly grateful for the offer.

.

.

Only once the moon looms high up does he return to his apartment. Late, but Sasuke did not count on Naruto taking up the rest of his day.

As always, silence is what greets him when he arrives home, and today, it calms him. For what is normally a telling reminder to the lack of, for this night, there is no such feeling. Sasuke heads directly towards his bedroom, he has eaten dinner already within Naruto's company.

Opening the door, he is met with the sight of Sakura curled up beneath his sheets. Removing his shirt and shoes, Sasuke slips under the covers of the free side of the bed. His movement causes Sakura to wake, slightly, she is still half asleep.

Looking around briefly, her eyes fall onto Sasuke. With a soft voice, she rasps out, "sorry, I'll take the couch. I meant to just close my eyes for a second. I guess I fell asleep".

Sasuke smiles warmly towards her, "no need, it's fine. Just get some sleep".

Upon this gentle command, Sakura's eyes flutter shut once more. As she yields to the state of sleep, so does he. Her face; tranquil in slumber is the last thing Sasuke sees before closing his eyes as well.

.

.

Sasuke wakes up with a warmth in his chest. Glancing down, still somewhat groggy in disposition, he finds Sakura nestled against him. Her expression holds peace, a blissful calm – as does his.

Peering over his shoulder, the alarm clock illuminates the time. The time now telling him that should Sakura not wake now, she'll be late for work. He shakes her gently with his one arm. She stirs abruptly, her green eyes open for the new day.

"What...what time is it?" Sakura mumbles, nestling closer to his body, unwilling to greet the morning.

Sasuke chuckles at her behaviour, "you need to get up, you've got work".

It is at this that Sakura grumbles but surrenders begrudgingly to the fact. Moving away from him, Sakura shifts to a sitting position on the edge of the bed. She stretches, yawning softly to accompany the movement. Her shirt hitches up slightly, revealing the skin beneath.

Maybe he should look away, maybe. But Sasuke ignores such thoughts and keeps his eyes solely on her form. She moves, still tired in demeanour, towards the door of the room.

Before exiting completely, she turns back to him and asks, "do you want me to make breakfast?"

Sasuke moves to sit up, replying, "no, I'll make it".

.

.

He has never cooked a meal for anyone but himself before, the thought only occurs to him halfway through the process. Sakura provides company in the form of her presence within the kitchen. She continually offers her help throughout, but Sasuke stands firm with his assertion of, "Tamagoyaki isn't that hard to make, Sakura".

Following their breakfast, Sasuke tells Sakura she is free to use his shower and bathroom to get ready for the day. She smiles warmly and thanks him before scuttling off down the corridor. She emerges back into the living room washed, dressed, and smelling of spring.

"I'll see you later, Sasuke-kun," she chirps with an innocent wave, "thank you for letting me stay here".

Sasuke nods with a subtle grin and watches as she leaves his apartment.

He remains rooted behind his kitchen counter for several moments after Sakura's departure; Sasuke glances down to his knuckles.

He relaxes his right hand, and thrums his fingers upon the bench.

He woke up today to find Sakura curled up against his chest. Sasuke narrows his gaze, and considers the fact.

He woke up today to find Sakura in his bed.

He'd **willingly** gotten into bed knowing that he'll wake up to Sakura – _in his bed_.

Sasuke relaxes his shoulders, and turn to grab himself a glass of water.

.

.

* * *

 _a/n: still debating whether or not I should continue this so if anyone has any suggestions I'm more than willing to hear them_


End file.
